Sensually Thrilling
by Harmony's Whispers
Summary: Ryoma realized too late that having two sadists as boyfriends was something too dangerous for him to handle. Not only are they very intimate, but they're also very possessive as well. And with Fuji alone, their relationship was thrilling, but with Yukimura added into the relationship, this was simply sensually thrilling. RyoFujiYuki
1. Chapter 1

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Pokepokepokepokepokepoke.

"Will you stop it?!" Ryoma exclaimed with annoyance, turning towards his lover who was standing right behind him. He slapped Fuji's hand and glared, but that hardly faze Fuji at all.

The sadist only smiled. "But Ryoma, you're ignoring me~" He said and stepped closer toward the younger lad so that their bodies were only centimeters away from touching each other.

Fuji leaned in and blew across Ryoma's neck, and as a result, Ryoma shivered and jumped back instinctively. He knew that it would be unwise to stay near his boyfriend, afraid that he might do something inappropriate aka molesting Ryoma in public. And in fact, Ryoma will hardly be surprised if Fuji attempted to do so; his lover just loves to touch him. In public, in front of their teammates, in front of his parents... and the list goes on and on. Ryoma wouldn't doubt the fact that Fuji will definitely molest him if he was on TV, where everyone on the globe can see it. Fuji just has no shame at all, which was something Ryoma somewhat admires and afraid of at the same time.

Ryoma sighed, "What do you want?" He grumbled and at the corner of his eyes, he noticed Momo and Kaidoh who was still waiting for the two in order to continue their current doubles game. Ryoma was actually forced to play doubles simply because Tezuka said so. After the incident where he played a doubles game with Momo - and despite the fact that they won with their terrible performance - Ryoma swore to himself that he would never attempt to play doubles.

And look what happened.

"You're ignoring me," Fuji repeated again and his smile widened as the emerald-haired boy groaned in frustration.

"Of course I would. You're bothering me when you're supposed to play tennis!" Using his racket, he pointed toward the other end of the court, the one farthest away from the net, silently telling his lover to get into position.

"But I don't want to play tennis; I want to talk to you," Fuji shrugged, uncaring; tennis wasn't his first priority anyways.

Ryoma decided to ignore his lover; if Fuji decided to do something, it'll be very difficult to get him to change his mind, and frankly, why should Ryoma bother? Turning toward his upperclassmen, Ryoma said, "Let's play."

Momo pointed a finger, "Are you sure?" Ryoma followed where Momo was pointing and that was when he saw Fuji sitting on the ground, using the racket to fan himself. He even has the nerve to comment that today was a _hot_ day.

"What are you doing?!" Ryoma stomped toward Fuji and tried to pull him up, but Fuji was unwilling to get up.

"You ignore me, so I won't play," Fuji answered childishly and once Ryoma let go in disbelief, Fuji lay on the ground sideways, getting on Ryoma's nerves even more.

Ryoma sighed once again and take a deep breath to calm himself, "Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, I'll play you two. Pretend this idiot wasn't on the court," Ryoma jerked a finger toward Fuji who was still casually laying on the ground.

When Ryoma was walking towards the net, Fuji blew him a kiss secretly.

-SR-

Ryoma take off his sweaty shirt and went to grab a towel to wipe the sweat off, but suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed and said without thinking, "Syusuke, let go."

Ryoma still wasn't released, but when he actually think about it, this pair of arms doesn't look and feel like Fuji's. "Wait... Seiichi?"

"You're so mean, Ryoma. How could you mistake me for Syusuke?" Yukimura teased and hugged Ryoma tighter.

"Wait, let go. I'm sweaty and stinky!" Ryoma complained and tried to pry Seiichi's fingers off.

"Don't care," Yukimura inhaled deeply, getting himself familiarized with Ryoma's scent.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your team at this time?" Ryoma asked as he sat down next to Yukimura. Then, after he wiped himself clean, he wore a new shirt.

"Sanada understands that I want to meet my two lovers, so he let me leave early." Yukimura grabbed Ryoma's water bottle and handed to his lover.

Ryoma snorted, "As if you need Black Cap's permission; you do whatever you want."

"Well, that I can't disagree," Yukimura smiled.

Ryoma take the water bottle and proceeded to gulp down some water. Just as he was about to pour the water into his mouth, his vision suddenly became black as something warm covered his face.

This time for sure, Ryoma wouldn't make the same mistake. "That's enough, Syusuke... and Seiichi." Ryoma was certainly correct; after the hands were removed from his face, it was indeed both Fuji and Yukimura who used one hand to cover one of his eyes.

"Mou, how can you tell, Ryoma?" Fuji questioned and sat next to Ryoma.

"How long do you think we're in a relationship? Of course, I can figure this out easily." Ryoma stand up and went to gather his things. "Are you going to wait for me to shower or should we go home first?"

"Go home!" Fuji and Yukimura both answered at the same time in perfect synchronization. On Fridays, the lovers always went to either Fuji's, Ryoma's, or Yukimura's house. And they always rotate each week, and today, they are going to have a sleepover at Ryoma's place.

The reason why the sadists wanted to go home first was because they wanted to take a shower together with Ryoma; unfortunately, Seishun High School's club showers can only fit one person per stall, so the sadists wants to utilize a larger shower room, which to say, was in their respective houses.

And as for Yukimura who couldn't see his lovers every day (so he really envies Fuji who can be with Ryoma every day), he wants to use the weekend and any breaks they have to make up for their lost time. Therefore, he want to use all the time remaining to be intimate. If Ryoma showers alone, intimacy was out of the question.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Hi, everyone! I'm back with another OT3 story! Hope you enjoy it and please review as well! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm definitely am blown away by all the love you guys had shown for the first chapter and I hope this continues :) And as a thank you gift, I hope this chapter is cute for ya! And please review!

Guest- You're not the only one who love this pairing ;)

* * *

Ryoma dumped his bag on the bed while his lovers entered his room and left their belongings in the corner. Immediately, they treated Ryoma's room as if it was their own and truth to be told, since the three lovers all had been at each other's place many times, it was as if they now have three separate homes.

Heck, Fuji and Yukimura both have their own shampoos and body wash in the bathroom, and also had left several of their clothing in Ryoma's closet. They were already acting like a married couple when in truth, they had only been dating for a couple of months so far.

Thinking back, it made Ryoma wonder just why did he agree to date Fuji, then have Yukimura join their relationship? Since young, he had never been interested in relationships rather he was more focused on tennis; every day, his mind was filled with tennis, tennis, and tennis. All he can think about was how to get better, get stronger and prove to everyone that Samurai Jr. was about to take the world with a storm.

Yes, he used to think about defeating his perverted father - and he still do - but now, he broadened his horizon and acknowledged that there are tons of good players out there, not just his father. And maybe that was why he was attracted to the two tensais in the first place; after all, they're both talented in tennis and can hold their game well against him.

 _Buckets of rain was pouring down suddenly, wetting the tennis courts. The Seigaku High School regulars were all rushing toward the locker room to seek shelter, yet two of the members remained still, clutching their racket as they faced each other on the opposite court._

 _Wordlessly, Fuji and Ryoma's eyes came into contact and both agreed that their match should resume; the rain hardly bothered them one bit as both were focused on finishing their game in order to find out who will be the victorious one. As both were the stubborn character, there was no way they will postpone this game._

 _They had to settle this right now._

 _Ryoma tossed the tennis ball in the air and had to squint his eyes for a brief second as the rain dripped onto his eyes. But, he carried on and and used his racket to hit the ball. Fuji on the other hand was already in position, ready to receive the ball when suddenly, Sumire marched onto the courts and dragged the two away._

 _She hollered, "What in the world are you two thinking?! Do you want to catch a cold?"_

 _Once the duo arrived at the locker room, Oishi, Seigaku's mother hen, immediately asked for their well-being and hurried to give them dry towels to clean themselves. As Sumire continued to yell at them, both Fuji and Ryoma completely block out her words and only stared at each other._

 _'We are going to continue this,' was the thought that rang in both their heads. Now that they stopped the game, the urge to continue playing was stronger than before._

 _The rain storm outside completely represents how they both feel on the inside: passion and excitement. Just like how the rain was raining down hard without stopping, both Ryoma and Fuji wanted to stand on the courts and pushed each other to their limits until it was clear who won the match._

 _Even at this moment, the adrenaline was still coursing through their veins. 'I want to play...'_

 _Despite how abruptly their game ended, it turns out that the very next day, they had continued their game._

 _And the results... well, let's just say that Ryoma preferred to keep that detail hidden._

-SR-

 _Days after their rematch, Fuji and Ryoma had been sticking rather close. At first, it started with Fuji inviting Ryoma to eat lunch with him, and soon, the two had been regularly hanging out on the rooftop. Occasionally, Ryoma decided to nap right on Fuji's lap, and while it started out as an accident, now, it had became a habit. Ryoma would snuggle against Fuji's thighs as the brunette played with Ryoma's hair._

 _And although at that point they were still friends, but to some, it seems that their relationship escalated to that as a lover. And if truth be told, Fuji wouldn't mind if that was the case. He had taken a liking towards the Seigaku's rookie after all._

 _Few minutes later, Fuji decided to take out his camera he had kept with him at all times and sneakily snapped a picture or two (it was actually 10 different shots with different angles and positions)._

 _Fuji chuckled as Ryoma curved even further into a fetus position; he was truly like a cat._

 _And since the weather was quite nice, the tensai also leaned down and take a nap right next to Ryoma._

-SR-

 _"Fuji," Tezuka called out his best friend._

 _"Hmm?" Fuji responded while staring out the window._

 _"You had been rather close to Echizen recently," Tezuka stated the obvious. "And our friends are starting to wonder what was going on." Though he himself was actually quite curious as well regarding this development, but he wasn't going to share that information out._

 _"Saa, is it wrong to hang out with my kouhai?"_

 _Tezuka sighed, "Why don't you spill the truth instead of playing hard to get?"_

 _Fuji only beamed a smile. "Saa~" Fuji used his favorite trademark line, knowing that it would only irk Tezuka more. How fun._

 _But... had he really been that obvious that even_ Tezuka _had an idea on what he was up to? But Fuji figured that since it had been a month after he and Ryoma had been rather close, it was probably time to step up the game._

-SR-

 _Fuji waved a hand as Ryoma walked out of the school, with Horio blabbering behind him. The emerald-haired boy raised an eyebrow once he noticed Fuji; how rare. "Fuji-senpai," Ryoma greeted._

 _"Saa, do you want to walk home together?"_

 _Ryoma turned around then finally realized that Fuji was asking_ him _. "Why me?"_

 _"Why do you mean 'why me?' We're friends, aren't we?"_

 _"I guess," Ryoma shrugged._

 _"Then let's go," Fuji dragged Ryoma away._

 _As the two walk side by side towards Ryoma's house, the pregnant silence between them wasn't... uncomfortable. In fact, it was rather welcomed by the two; they both were the quiet type and refrained from talking when unnecessary. Neither were talkative, so really, they were similar in many ways._

 _But, there was actually another reason why the silence was comfortable for them: for Fuji, it was because he was trying to phrase his confession in his mind and tried to come up with a way to confess without scaring his partner away. Fuji the tensai might actually been nervous for once, which was ironic as usually he was the one who make other people nervous, namely his teammates, but this time, the opposite occurred. And since this was a first for him, he was actually having trouble dealing with it._

 _As for Ryoma, he doesn't mind the quietness because in the past, he and Fuji were always together and more often than not, they just spend time at each other's side without talking. And so, by now, Ryoma was used to this nice and peaceful silence._

 _"Ryoma," Fuji finally spoke, but what startled Ryoma wasn't the fact that Fuji addressed him using his first name. No, it was the fact that Fuji opened his eyes, and automatically, Ryoma knew that Fuji was being serious._

 _They both stopped in their footsteps. "Yeah?"_

 _In an effort to ease the mood, Fuji smiled. "Do you remember our thrilling match under the rainy setting?"_

 _How could Ryoma not? He had never felt so alive in that moment; even now, he was still relieving memories of that day. He wanted another rematch with Fuji, but unfortunately, opportunities were never given to him. And so, he can only pretend to play with Fuji in his dream landscape._

 _"You see, after that day, I just couldn't get rid of the memory from my mind. Whenever I went to sleep, I will always remember playing against you and I just couldn't help but think that if we continued playing, would the results be different? I know we had a rematch shortly afterwards, but the feeling was completely different; the tension present on that day just wasn't the same."_

 _So Ryoma wasn't the only one. That actually sounded very nice than he had imagined._

 _"It was weird," Fuji glanced up the sky absentmindedly. "Before that day, everything was normal, but now, things were so... different. I mean, I never had such a desire to continue playing tennis even after practice ended, but now... I sort of wish that I can continue playing with you forever." The last bit was spoken so softly that if Ryoma doesn't have cat-like ears, he would never catch these words._

 _"Me too," Ryoma murmured._

 _"What?"_

 _Ryoma coughed and looked away, "Playing with you was... fun."_

 _"I see," Fuji smiled sincerely. "And so, Ryoma, I had been thinking about this for a long time and realized that I hold special feelings for you, so I wanted to be direct with you. Ryoma, I want to be your boyfriend."_

 _Ryoma nodded, "You want to be my boy- wait what?!"_

 _"Boyfriend," Fuji repeated. "You know, the person who will_ sleep _with you, nurse you when you're sick, tease you while commenting about your height, tickle and carry you, go on dates with you and publicly holding hands, eat pocky with you using the same stick, whisper sweet nothings-"_

 _"I got it!" Ryoma controlled himself, not letting a blush be evident on his face. "What's with this long list?"_

 _"I want to do all of these things with you," Fuji shared seriously. "I want to be the one to comfort you when you're down, hug you when you're lonely, hold your hands when you want my reassurances, kiss you when you want to intimate, cuddle you when you want to be spoiled... I want to be your everything."_

 _"...I," Ryoma was speechless. How should he respond in this situation?_

 _"Ryoma, please go out with me." Fuji get down on his knees for good measure even though he wasn't proposing._

 _"Just get up, Fuji-senpai! Everyone's watching!" Ryoma whispered as he glanced sideways at the outsiders talking about them._

 _"I will get up if you say yes."_

 _As more people crowded around them, Ryoma could only say yes in order to escape this situation. How embarrassing... it was just like Fuji to get so dramatic._

-SR-

"Ryoma," Fuji called out, waving his hand in front of Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma blinked, "What?"

"I have been calling for you, but you ignored me; what are you thinking about so deeply that you would ignore my sexiness and daydream?" Fuji pouted.

Ryoma smacked Fuji's head lightly, "What sexiness? I don't see it." Ryoma looked around the room, in search of a "sexy person," completely teasing his lover.

"I'll show you how appealing I am... in the tub."

"Oh shit."

"'Oh shit' indeed," Fuji nodded.

"What are you two talking about? Let me in." Yukimura asked and stepped closer toward the two.

"Well Seiichi, it seems that I had to prove to Ryoma (again) how sexy I am," Fuji shrugged, holding onto Ryoma who was trying to escape at the moment. "Want to join me?"

"Of course," Yukimura grinned mischievously. "Since when have I ever say no?"

* * *

Yes, this was mainly about Ryoma and Fuji, but next chapter you'll learn more about how Yuki joined in their relationship ;) Also, do check my profile and vote in the poll on whether or not you want smut.


	3. Chapter 3

Replies to guests:

wQw- First off, much love for reviewing twice! Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

melissa- Thanks for the awesome compliment!

Guest- Noted! :)

 **A/N** : Okay, since everyone who voted on the poll wanted sex, next chapter will be the awaited chapter. For those who's uncomfortable with this, please tell me and I'll try to tone it down.

* * *

"...I believe that this practice match will bring our team many benefits and can help our regulars grow as players, improving their weaknesses through these sets of friendly matches. Moreover, we can also use this opportunity to observe our opponents in more detail and Renji can obtain more reliable data to better prepare ourselves for any games we might have in the tournaments. And of course-"

"The most important factor is that you get to see Tezuka," Yukimura finished for his best friend. "You could have save yourself that long speech and just get straight to the point, Genichirou."

Sanada coughed into the palm of his fist, "Well, that's not it, but-"

"Sanada, you know lying to _me_ wouldn't do you any good," Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "But yes, I'll agree to your request and say, schedule it this Saturday; wouldn't want you to wait too long to see Tezuka, after all," Yukimura finished with a knowing smile.

"..." Sanada sighed; he finally resigned. "Thank you, Seiichi."

"Your welcome, _Genichirou_." Making a mental note to make a call to Seigaku's captain later, Yukimura turned to his regulars and watched them do their drills; and but of course, all of them are keeping up with the training regime, pushing themselves harder and harder (not like they would even dare to slack off under their captain's watch).

Finally, the regulars ran past Yukimura for the last time, completing their final lap. Panting, they collapsed onto the ground and tiredly extended their hands, reaching for their water bottles. Then, they chugged it down, gulping with relish.

"Everyone, good job. Today's training ends here," said Yukimura, his soft yet authoritative voice charmed everyone present.

"Mura-buchou!" Kirihara jumped up, waving his hands around like a- yes, like a cute little monkey, Yukimura thought with an amused smile. It was rather cute of his two years younger kouhai to demand his attention every time, though Yukimura admits that he always feel the urge to look after his precious Akaya. And just like Seigaku who have their own "baby" to dote over, Rikkaidai also has one. Though at times it feels that the team has a pet in their community rather than a human.

"Did you see me? I was the first to reach the finish line!" Kirihara beamed, but yelped in pain when Niou whacked him.

"Stop lying, brat." Kirihara glared at Niou, nursing his head. "Please, more like you're among the last to arrive, puri."

"Now, now," Yukimura jumped in, "it's true that Akaya did remarkably well today; I think he'd deserve recognition for his efforts."

"You're too soft on him, puri," Niou shake his head, but in the end, he didn't really mind since he's the same after all; he can't help but watch Kirihara grow and helping his kouhai along the way.

Kirihara stuck out his tongue, knowing that it would only serve to irk Niou more. "You're just jealous that Mura-buchou likes me more than you."

"Ha, you wish brat." Niou huffed. "Right, _kaa-san_ , you love me more than him, right?" Niou turned to Yukimura and suddenly, Rikkaidai's captian can see a pair of innocent eyes looking at him.

Yukimura decided to play along with the family role he was given out of the blue. "Now, that's not true, you're all my precious children and I love you each equally."

"Niou-senpai doesn't count as your child, Mura-buchou. He's the family dog." Kirihara imitated barking sounds behind his captain.

"No, the family dog is Marui, puri." Niou defended himself, wagging a finger. "Once you throw him a cake, Marui will immediately jump and catch it."

"Oi, I hear that!" Marui shouted. " _You're_ the dog in this messed up family."

Yukimura gasped dramatically. "Messed up? I don't remember raising you like this, Marui. Should I sent you to another dog owner?"

Niou and Kirihara barked with laughter while Marui fumed with anger and embarrassment.

"Yuki-! Urgh!" Marui gripped his hair. After taking deep breathes to compose himself, he continued his train of thought, "...But anyways, I do mean what I said: look, we have Sanada as the stoic _father,_ you as the sweet mother, Niou and Yagyuu as the devil twins, Renji as the uncle, Jackal as my pet and Akaya as the baby. Is this messed up or what?"

"Excuse me, _your_ pet?"

Jackal's eyes bulged out by his partner's description of him, but it was ignored as Yukimura responded, "Well, I can't say Sanada is the father because I'm not his _wife_ in the first place."

Kirihara's mouth dropped, "Fuku-buchou's having an affair!" He exclaimed so loudly that the whole court can hear.

"WHAT?!" Sanada's voice thundered in reply, who looked ready to murder Kirihara; he doesn't like being wrongly accused in the first place. And there's the problem that he wasn't even dating, so the whole idea of affair doesn't make sense (but of course, Sanada hope to change his relationship status soon).

"He's not Akaya; we're not dating at all," Yukimura explained before this misunderstanding gets more serious, but it still doesn't change the fact that he was indeed very entertained by the situation. (He may or may not said something on purpose.)

"You're not?" Everyone asked.

"Really, Seiichi? I always thought that this was the case since you two are together all the time," Yanagi said, peering through his data book. Muttering an 'ii data,' he jotted down this information quickly.

"Well, Sanada has a special someone whom he wants to court and jump to bed-"

"Yukimura!" And Sanada dragged his captain away, bring an end to this fiasco. But it was too late now since the regulars discovered his secret. And knowing them, the troublemakers will surely tease the stoic vice-captain endlessly. Oh, the migraine.

While Yukimura was chuckling at Sanada who's reprimanding him of his behavior, Kirihara broke the silence with a very innocent question: "Jump to bed and do what?"

"You don't want to know," Yagyuu placed a hand on the innocent kouhai, shaking his head. He'll do his utmost best to prevent anyone from corrupting Kirihara. And yes, that includes Niou, who was currently creeping toward their kouhai.

Yagyuu send his partner a warning through his eyes.

* * *

"Tezuka."

"Sanada."

"...Tezuka."

"...Sanada."

The two stoic men stand before each other awkwardly and obviously, Sanada was having trouble moving the conversation forward.

 _Well, go on_ , Yukimura encouraged in his head. After a minute, with both teams staring at them, Yukimura decided to step up. "Tezuka, thank you for agreeing to this practice match," he offered a hand and Tezuka shook it.

"Likewise, we're grateful to have this chance to work together." Beside Yukimura, Sanada nodded to his captain gratefully to which his captain smiled in return.

"Well, what are we waiting for everyone? Let's start practicing," Yukimura announced.

* * *

The practice matches have been moving forward so smoothly with both teams battling each other with excitement and raw power and intelligence. Needless to say, Yukimura was glad that he scheduled for a game; not only was it for Genichirou's sake, but it was also for the team as a whole; he can tell that his teammates definitely enjoyed themselves.

While Yukimura was observing the players on the court, he failed to notice a certain couple until his eyes landed on Seigaku's two tensais on the nearby bench, which he then finally discovered the fact that Fuji and Ryoma were dating.

It was very obvious to him since the two were sitting very closely and Ryoma's head were leaning on Fuji's while Fuji was sipping on some grape ponta which Yukimura had no doubt belonged to Ryoma's. And of course, Yukimura didn't miss the fact that Fuji was placing a hand on Ryoma's thigh, which was sliding further upwards, toward a rather private area on the lower body part.

Yukimura wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not as he never had anyone to share this close relationship with. But it was then that the gears started to move in his head and the ideas just clicked.

He walked toward the couple and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead," Fuji responded, and so Yukimura sat.

"So, I believe that congratulations are in order, Fuji-kun, Ryoma-kun."

"Thank you," Fuji titled his head. "But you're not here to say congratulations, right?" Ryoma take this chance to stole the soda by Fuji's side and take a slip. Of course, this indirect kiss didn't went unnoticed by both sadists, but they didn't comment.

"Right, well, you can probably tell that Genichirou has feelings for your captain. But I'm afraid he'll never be able to get the right words out if I don't give him a little push in the right direction. However, I can only do so much by myself, so I was wondering if you two would like to help me on this little matchmaking endeavor."

"I thought you'd never ask," Fuji smirked.

"We'll help," Ryoma replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Alright, so here's the plan..."

* * *

"Fuji-kun, I thought the plan was to get Genichirou and Tezuka-kun locked in the locker room together, so why are _we_ all locked in here?"

Yukimura initially thought that locking the two stoic men together will help them talk it out and hopefully start their relationship, and Yukimura would then get to see the two of them engage in sodomy, which of course he would take pictures to remember the occasion.

But this... he totally didn't count on Fuji's sadist side to surface during this critical moment, and that's a mistake he made, which he had to pay for by being stuck in the locker room with this couple.

"Well, me and Ryoma had been thinking about how to spice our relationship even more, and we decided that with you here, our relationship will be much more thrilling."

"You mean sensually thrilling," Ryoma corrected and soon, a Cheshire smile crossed his lips. Before Yukimura can react, Ryoma had already pulled down his pants, revealing his lavender silk boxers.

Yukimura couldn't even bother to blush in embarrassment since his brain has yet to process the situation he's in. Fuji stepped forward, lifting Yukimura's chin with his fingers, "Trust us, you won't regret it," he had practically purred and Yukimura could hardly suppress a shudder filed with excitement and... lust?

"But what about Genichirou-"

"They'll be fine; I already have plans for them," Fuji reassured. "Now, let's have some fun~"

* * *

That day was probably the best day for Yukimura; not only had Genichirou finally get what he wanted, but to his surprise, Yukimura had been awarded with two beautiful lovers. Yep, life is great.

Suddenly, his shirt was stripped off courtesy of Fuji, which brought back to the current situation. His eyes locked straight at Fuji's blue eyes and remembered that he and Fuji still had to punish their adorable kitten.

"I thought we're about to engage in some smexy action, not daydreaming, Seiichi," Fuji reminded.

"I would like it if you exclude this 'smexy action' for another time. Say, next year." Ryoma jumped in.

"Nonsense, " Fuji wagged his finger.

Smiling at their interaction, Yukimura turned toward his lover; he wanted to make up for the lost time and so he sneaked behind the brunette and slithered his fingers around Fuji's chest, flickering his nipples gently. "Let's get started, shall we?" He whispered right next to Fuji's ears and licked the brunette's ear lobe.

"Mmh... of course."

* * *

 **A/N:** I admit that I have a soft spot for Rikkaidai :P Anyways, review and see you all next chapter! (*giggles* It'll be so fun to write! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Yukimura teased Fuji's lips with his tongue, nipping the brunette's lower lip until the Seigaku tensai opened his tongue in which Yukimura inserted his tongue with practiced fluidity. Fuji moaned as their tongues danced around, trailing a map in each other's mouths with content and with a slow motion, taking all the time they want to be, once again, familiar with each other's bodies.

Fuji's fingers tangled into blue hair, pulling it, and Yukimura smiled at the slight pressure applied to his head; he had always like a little bit of pain despite being a hardcore sadist.

As Fuji threaded his fingers in silky hair, in return, Yukimura curved his arm around Fuji, pushing their bodies together and as their hard groins rubbed against each other, both parties moaned at the friction.

Finally, the pair reluctantly parted with only a messy string of saliva connecting their tongues. Faces flushed and lust danced in their eyes, the two sadists smiled at each other and turned to their slightly neglected lover, anxious for his reaction.

As expected, Ryoma was currently trying to stifle a moan by stuffing his T-shirt in his mouth, but it seems that even that wasn't enough and so, Ryoma searched for an alternative. And to put it in simpler terms, that alternative means that Ryoma was currently touching his penis under his boxers; his face undoubtedly red with a weird yet familiar sensation pooling inside of him.

The sadists smirked and walked closer to their third lover.

Too engrossed in his masturbation, Ryoma didn't notice that the sadists had stopped kissing and were watching his ministration until it was too late. He opened his eyes and gulped at his lovers' predatory eyes, quickly pulled away his hand from his lower body like a deer caught in headlights.

"Saa, it seems that we have been neglecting Ryo-chan a bit, haven't we, dear?" Fuji commented and take off his shirt impatiently.

"Ah," Yukimura nodded and also shed his own clothing, both eager to deflower their uke again.

Yukimura walked behind Ryoma, breathing against Ryoma's nape, sending shivers down his spine.

"No, wait, stop-!"

"What are you saying, 'stop', when you're so eager for us too?" Fuji peeled off Ryoma's pants and boxer, revealing a hard prick at the same time that Yukimura tossed Ryoma's shirt somewhere.

"My _baby_ misses me," Fuji teased, flicking his finger nails across the head while his other hand rubbed Ryoma's shaft up and down, playing with Ryoma's balls every so often.

"Oh God," Ryoma's toes curled, his body aching with desire. "Fuck-"

"Oh yes, that's the plan," Yukimura nodded before smashing his mouth with Ryoma's with such passion that Ryoma had no doubt that this lips will be bruised by tomorrow morn. But this was just so good, so goddamn good with Yukimura's mouth tasting of caramel and all that goodness that it feels like Ryoma was slowly starting to melt under Yukimura's divine tongue. Yukimura moved his hands across Ryoma's chest, twerking those hard nipples with a smirk. Ryoma's body stiffened with tension, but as he wasn't one to be outdone, he pinched Yukimura's nipples. Hard.

"Ryo..." Yukimura gasped and rubbed his hard on against the crease of Ryoma's arse. He just can't wait to get inside that oh-so-hot place within his lover's deepest and most intimate body part.

Seeing such blissful expression across his lovers, Fuji chuckled and he began to lick Ryoma's penis like a lollipop, slowly and slowly, annoying the hell out of Ryoma.

Fuck, that sadist.

"Fuji, I swear if you don't stop teasing me, I'll- Nnn! Oh my fuc-" Ryoma was seeing stars, his eyes rolling up, head getting dizzy once Fuji engulfed his prick in one fell swoop.

Shit. Ryoma feels like coming.

Fuji continued to suck Ryoma off while touching his own penis and at the same time, Yukimura slipped his saliva-coated finger into Ryoma's arsehole, spreading that bum and soon, he added another finger.

And another.

God, if this was heaven, then Ryoma had no regrets. With his front and back being touched intimately, Ryoma could no longer think straight with the need to have something big fill him inside.

Just as he was about to plead - pride be damned - his lovers, Yukimura lifted Ryoma by the waist and without warning, breached his arse.

Ryoma howled in pain and pleasure, with Yukimura's penis throbbing inside of him and accidentally squirted his come into Fuji's mouth with the tensai eagerly swallowing nearly everything. He spit some out onto his hands, coating his fingers and began to spread his insides as well while watching Yukimura fuck Ryoma.

And although he'd love to continue to watch, somewhere along the lines, he had shut his eyes and picture something nice and long fucking him as well. Just then, someone grabbed his hand and his sticky fingers slid out of his arse.

Fuji lidded his eyes open and Yukimura quickly muttered a "sorry lover, for not coming to your rescue sooner" and sank down on Fuji's manhood. Yukimura was not all prepared at the intrusion, and although his insides were wet, it soon began wet and sticky, making squelching sounds as Fuji penetrated him so far up.

Fuji growled, grabbing Yukimura's hips to help his lover slam his entire weight down only to be lifted again, with the whole process on repeat.

"Mnnh... Ooh... Ahn..."

Faintly, Fuji heard Yukimura said something to Ryoma and suddenly, he felt something rub against his penis. Ah, it seems that it was Ryoma's manhood against his own, both deep within Yukimura.

As the Rikkaidai Captain have to accommodate two penises inside of him, his lovers had to wait for him to adjust. Panting with sweat dripping down from the curve of his face, Yukimura nodded, giving his lovers permission to move.

And soon, the trio were in another world of ecstasy, with Yukimura bouncing off of two dicks, both moving at two different paces, which he just couldn't get enough off. And soon, they all come, with one after another.

Fuji and Ryoma carefully slid their pricks out of Yukimura and Fuji tenderly pressed a kiss on both of his lovers' lips.

"Ah, Syu~ It seems that - hah - you haven't get your full share of pleasure, right Ryo-chan?" Yukimura panted and Ryoma nodded.

"Mmnn... 'course."

Before Fuji knew what was happening, he was penetrated from behind with green pubic hair ticking his nose while his mouth was otherwise occupied with Ryoma's dick.

And so round three began.

Finally, in what seems like hours of foreplay and hot sex, the three lovers took a quick shower, getting rid of the cum inside of them.

Cuddling against each other on the bed, they bid each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is the last chapter of this short story. Thank you for reading until the end! Also, please tell me how was the smut! Good? Bad? Meh?

Till next time~

Peace xo


End file.
